


Hidden Secret

by kairimikio



Category: K-pop, Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairimikio/pseuds/kairimikio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokjin met Hyosang through his friends, and with a few drinks, ended up sleeping together. None of their friends know about it and questions why Seokjin is acting weird near Hyosang. Seokjin says that it's nothing and they just go with it. After they leave, Seokjin told Hyosang to not mention their one-night stand. Hyosang was okay with that, but when his friends came over and saw Seokjin, they made Hyosang realize how much he wants Seokjin, much like the night they first spent together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Secret

[3rd Person]

"Ah, this is it." Seokjin let out a breath as he stood in front of his door.

"Oh thank you Jesus" Seokjin's friends, Jimin, Hoseok and Jungkook all placed his stuff down quickly to rest.

"Never again, Seokjin." Namjoon appeared right behind them with other things, placing them down next to the rest of the stuff. Behind him was Taehyung, who was dragging a carpet up the stairs and Yoongi, who had one backpack and a bag of chips in his hands.

"How come you two didn't carry anything?!" Jimin leaned against the wall, complaining at Seokjin and Yoongi.

"We're too classy for this." Yoongi merely said as he grabbed a chip out of the bag. "You do know that when I move into a dorm of some sorts, y'all are gonna haul my shit too." 

"Nah-uh. Imma go missing on purpose. Y'all are gonna see me on the back of milk cartons on that day." Namjoon stretched, cracking his back in the process. 

"Lucky." Hoseok huffed out, bending down to sit on the ground. 

"What was that?" Yoongi hovered over to Hoseok, not making any noise, only to scare the crap outta the younger and make him fall over.  

"Okay, let's go in." Half of them groaned, but the sound was drowned out by the door being unlocked and pushed open. Seokjin glanced around, liking the layout of the room. It was nice and seemed like he could get used to it really quickly. As they brought in the stuff, Seokjin noticed that someone else already started moving in. He continued to look over his roommate's stuff, hoping to get a feel for their personality, when said roommate decided to make himself known.

"Kidoh?" Seokjin heard Yoongi ask, making him freeze in his spot.

"Ay, what's up?" Hyosang smiled at the others, not forgetting to notice that Seokjin wasn't looking at him.

"You're Jin's roommate? Wow." Namjoon said casually, although Seokjin wish he didn't. He didn't want it to be confirmed that he was rooming with Hyosang.

"Yeah, guess I got lucky." Seokjin didn't like how Hyosang said that, it sounded like he said it while checking Seokjin out. "Glad I at least know someone here."

"You okay, Hyung?" Jungkook walked up behind him and place his hand on his shoulder. He nodded, hoping to not give himself away. Truthfully, inside, he was freaking out. How is he going to live with the guy that he had a one night stand with? Usually if two people do that kind of thing, they don't really see each other again, but now he has to live with Hyosang? He would be lying if he said that he wasn't still attracted to the younger, but it was gonna be awkward to be near him after they went their separate ways.  
   
"He looks a bit pale." Speak of the devil, Hyosang walks up to Seokjin, into his line of sight. Seokjin turned away, walking up to Jimin to take some stuff from him that he was holding. He walked to what he assumed to be his room, since the door was open and it was empty, and placed some of the stuff down. He began to look around, actually interested in his room rather than just trying to escape their stares. 

"Hyung?" Taehyung walked in after him, calling out quietly. Seokjin knew that Taehyung must be thinking of something because he's never that quiet.

"What's wrong? Why are you so quiet?" Taehyung walked up to him, staring at him intensely.

"Hyung, why are _you_ so quiet?...." Seokjin thought about it, not paying attention to that fact that he practically did go silent as soon as they saw Hyosang. "Is something wrong?... Wait, are you avoiding Hyosang?" Taehyung leaned in and whispered the last question. Seokjin hummed and bit his lip. Taehyung was onto him and he was spot on about it. 

"Okay, so what if I am?" Taehyung huffed, expecting more out of his hyung and not these childish moves that he's pulling. 

"You're better than this. I don't know why you're doing this, but I never took you for someone who would run from their problems." Taehyung was right and Seokjin knew it. All he has been doing is ignoring the fact that what happened between him and Hyosang did in fact happen. It's not that he didnt like it neither, it's all about his influence on the younger ones. He doesn't want them to think one night stands are okay. "He's your roommate now, you're gonna have to face him eventually." 

"Alright, I'm tired of you being right. Go pester someone else." Seokjin told Taehyung without trying to sound mean about it. Taehyung laughed and walked out of the room. Seokjin stood there for a second, mentally preparing himself. He hasn't looked Hyosang directly since that night, making him wonder how he's gonna be able to do it now.

"Damn..." Seokjin shook his head and finally decided to go out there. When he walked out, he saw that they all were happily talking. He quietly slipped onto one of the couches and didn't say anything. This went on for a couple of hours. Everyone got distracted by something on TV and ended up staying a good portion of the night. It didn't bother Seokjin, but it only postponed the inevitable. He was nervous, to say the least, but he knew he couldn't avoid Hyosang for long.

"We gotta go. Come on, stand up." Yoongi ordered, earning groans from all of them.

They all stood up reluctantly and headed for the door. Taehyung stood by Seokjin, nudging his arm and signaling in Hyosang direction. Hyosang missed it completely, but Seokjin got it. Once again, he was getting real tired of Taehyung being right. On that note, Seokjin shooed them all away. When they were all gone, Seokjin shut the door and turned around to be met with Hyosang leaning against the wall. He kept his gaze down, waiting until Hyosang said something to him before saying anything. 

"So, are you gonna at least say 'hello' to me or no?" Seokjin couldn't help but smile at that. He sounded like he was sulking over the fact that he didn't get a 'hello-hug-and-kiss' from Seokjin like he did from the rest of them. "That hurts, you know." Seokjin gave in and looked up at Hyosang. He knew it was a bad idea. Why did he have to listen to Taehyung? All the memories of that night came rushing back to him, the clearest memory being that of Hyosang panting over him. Bad idea. 

"Hi." He said quickly and tried to escape once again, but was stopped when he felt Hyosang grab his arm. He was touching bare skin that now felt on fire. He could clearly feel the warm heat coming from Hyosang. 

"Whoa, that's not a proper greeting." Seokjin looked back, suddenly wanting to throw a lamp at Taehyung. "You can do better than that." Their gaze met after he said that. 

Hyosang missed looking at Seokjin like this; he always loved how the older's eyes looked. Seokjin, however, is having flashbacks to that night where Hyosang's eyes looked the most mesmerizing. Neither realized just how long they were staring at each other until one of their phones chimed. Seokjin shook his head and looked down. Hyosang smiled, amused by all of Seokjin's actions. 

"Hello. There is that good enough?" Seokjin smiled as he said his 'hello', but it didn't last long. 

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Hyosang was honestly curious on why Seokjin was acting like this. The older man simply shrugged.

"That doesn't matter. What really matters is that they don't find out what we did. The younger ones look up to me and I can't have them thinking one night stands are okay." Seokjin said to the latter, rather agressively. Hyosang didn't have a choice but to agree. As Seokjin walked off, Hyosang let out a breath, unconciously staring at Seokjin's ass while he was walking away. At this point, he knew this was gonna be a long semester.

  
** \- 2 Weeks Later - **

  
"This place looks nice." Sehyuk told Hyosang as he looked around. A few of Hyosang's friends came to visit, hoping to have a new place to hang now.

"Yeah, very spacious." Hyunho said, sitting down and leaning his head back. Jiho and Hansol, arm in arm, pranced up after him and sat down next to Hyunho. Sangdo shook his head at the two and went to go sit next to Sehyuk. 

"I was shocked when I first walked in here. There's only two of us assigned to this room." Hyosang tossed a bag of chips at Hyunho as Seokjin walked in.

"Don't make a mess." Seokjin gave Hyosang a stern look, making Hyosang slightly nervous. Seokjin looked at them and turned away, going into his room quickly. Hojoon appeared behind him, coming from locking the door, and pointed at his retreating figure. Hyosang huffed, trying to figure out how to tell them who seokjin was.

"Uh, that's my roommate. I met him at a DNH thing." Hyosang looked away slightly, but sadly Sangdo caught the look on his face. He knew that there was more to it that Hyosang wasn't telling. 

"Hyosang. Keep talking. There's more to it, isn't there?" Sehyuk looked at Sangdo, wondering how the younger knew. Hyosang huffed again, running his fingers through hair.

"Okay, yeah there is. We uh, we had a one night stand." Jiho and Hansol looked shocked, everyone else shook their heads. The two knew that they should've seen this coming, but it was still kinda shocking to hear that Hyosang got laid.

"Damn Hyosang." Hojoon randomly spoke. "Since when do people who do that kind of thing live together like this?"

"Since when they apply to the same college and gets paired to the same room..." Hyunho laughed and looked at Seokjin's door.

"Do you like him?" He looked back at Hyosang. Everyone could see a little color come to Hyosang's face. 

"Well, now that you mention it, living in the same dorm room as him is bringing back some feelings that I felt that night.

"Jump his bones already!" Jiho blurted out loud, making everyone look at him fairly quickly. "What? I'm sex deprived, don't look at me like that." They all turned their attention to Hyunho, giving him that 'this is your fault' look, who threw his hands up in return.

"Don't look at me like that neither. We keep getting interrupted..." 

"It's not that simple, I doubt he wants to do it again." Hyosang looked away from Hyunho and back to Jiho, continuing on with their conversation before they get into Hyunho and Jiho's private lives, which by the way, should not be heard by anybody.

"Seduce him. Get that virtually non-existent ass of yours into gear and get to it. I bet you, he wants it." Sehyuk stood up, grabbing Sangdo's hand to make him stand too. "We should go and leave you to it. Come on." He signaled to the others, who followed suit. As they all left, Hansol smiled mischievously at Hyosang while still holding onto Jiho's arm. Hyosang knew that Hansol was gonna want to know details later.   
 

** -10 Minutes Later- **

  
Hyosang sat on the couch, thinking about how he was suppose to seduce Seokjin. Last time he had the help of alcohol, but this time he has nothing but his good looks. When he said that his previous feeling were coming back to him, he wasn't lying, he just didn't know how to deal with them. What if he fails at this and their friendship, or whatever they have, ends completely? He didn't want that to happen, but he doesn't want to sit here and do nothing. All he knows is that he's in a world of hurt if seokjin rejects him.

"Hey." Seokjin's voice echoed into the room, slightly scaring Hyosang. "Where are your friends?" He froze, racking his brain from a decent thought.

"Uh, they left." Hyosang would hear Seokjin hum.

He looked in Seokjin's direction and watched his every move. Hyosang bit his lip, knowing that he couldn't control his feelings for the other man anymore. When Seokjin turned back around, he was met with Hyosang's intense gaze. He brushed it off and went back to his room. A couple of seconds later, Hyosang was directly behind him. Seokjin got startled, to say the least. He glanced at Hyosang, noticing the same look on his face as before. Now he was nervous.

"Hyosang...?"

"Fuck... I always liked it when you say my name." That sentence took Seokjin off guard, way off guard. 

"What?" Hyosang exhaled deeply.

"Shit, Seokjin! I try not to remember what happened between us but I can't. Every time I see you, I get an instant reminder. It reminds me of how much I enjoyed that night and how much I want it to happen again." 

Seokjin didn't know what to say. Hyosang has never been this blunt before, but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't agree with Hyosang's statement. The same thing is happening to him. His mind gets filled with Hyosang and what they did that night. He learned to accept the fact that he really liked what went down. He wasn't gonna tell Hyosang that though, but he knew that if Hyosang was to ever make a move on him again, he would submit. It seems like this would be that moment. 

"I don't know if you feel the same way, but I want it to happen again. I like you, if I didn't, I would've changed rooms by now." Hyosang stepped closer, making Seokjin feel a pang in his chest. He stopped until there was only a few inches between them. "I really like you, I can't stop thinking about you. I know it might sound cliche, but it's true. I honestly wanted you that night, just like I do now." As Hyosang was talking, Seokjin felt like putty under his stares. He knew he had to confess his thoughts too, they both were actually on the same page about this, as much as Seokjin hates to admit it.

"I tried to deny this, but I can't. I wasn't suppose to fall back, so how could I say no when you tell me all of this? You're very lucky that I want this too." Seokjin grabbed both sides of Hyosang's face and connected their lips together. Hyosang was so stunned by Seokjin's reaction that it took him a minute to process that they were actually kissing. 

Seokjin's lips were as soft as he remembered; he loved the feel of them on his own. He placed his arms around Seokjin's waist and pulled him in closer, causing Seokjin to wrap his arms around Hyosang's neck. They both craved this, more than they thought. The kiss was needy, filled with pent up frustration that neither knew that they were holding back. Hyosang opened one of this eyes and saw that the bed was right next to them. He stopped what he was doing and pushed Seokjin down on it. The sound he made was cute, but Hyosang had to hold back his amused chuckle.

He immediately got on top of Seokjin, leaning down to nip at the other's neck. He sucked on multiple spots, earning cute moans as he kissed on more sensitive areas. Seokjin put his hands on Hyosang's shoulders and pulled on his collar, telling him to take it off. Hyosang leaned back up and took off his shirt. He reached out for Seokjin's hands to pull him up and take his shirt off too. Once Seokjin laid back down, Hyosang began kissing Seokijn's chest. His hands felt their way up Seokjin's side until they reached his nipples. Seokjin released a little moan after Hyosang pinched the nubs slightly. 

Hyosang wanted to take his time this go around, last time he didn't really get to enjoy all of Seokjin. Seokjin, however, really wanted Hyosang to be rougher. Call it a secret fantasy or some sort of turn on, but he wanted it. He couldn't deny any of this anymore, there's no use. He has to give into everything. As if Hyosang read his mind, the latter went slower with his kisses, making Seokjin squirm. Hyosang was good for playing with his emotions, but he didn't want him to do it now.

"Hyosang..." Seokjin quietly whispered, but due to he quietness already around them, Hyosang heard him. He looked up while still moving down to Seokjin's belt.

"What?" He placed his hand on the belt buckle and waited for Seokjin to speak. He could clearly see that something was frustrating him judging by the look on his face.

"Hurry up." Hyosang chuckled and slowly undid his belt.

"You're impatient for someone who's been denying this for so long." Hyosang undid the belt and zipper, grabbing onto the seam of Seokjin's pants.

"Just do what I say and maybe you'll get this more often." Seokjin had to play that card. 

"As you wish." Hyosang proceeded to take off Seokjin's pants, revealing everything. He shivered a bit due to the cold air. Hyosang leaned down and kissed from his hip to his inner thighs, softly biting at it to earn a moan from Seokjin. Hyosang leaned up and moved towards Seokjin's face, raising two fingers for him to suck on. Seokjin took them in his mouth, his thick lips turning Hyosang on even more as he watched him suck on his fingers. 

Once they were covered, Hyosang pulled them out of Seokjin's mouth and placed them at his entrance, slowly pushing his middle finger in. Seokjin moaned out, remembering how good, but slightly uncomfortable, it felt having something inside him. Hyosang thrusted his finger in and out, bending slightly as he went. He slowly pushed in his other finger and began thrusting them, angling them to see if he could find Seokjin's sensitive spot. After a couple of thrusts, he knew he found it when he saw Seokjin's hand reach out and grabbed the blanket. That's when he took his fingers out, making Seokjin whine about him stopping right when it got good. He chuckled and stood up, taking off his clothes, revealing his leaking erection.

He got back down onto the bed, stroking his erection before putting it at Seokjin's hole. He pushed in very slowly, letting Seokjin adjust to him. Seokjin unconsciously rotated his hips, trying to get more of Hyosang in him. Hyosang took that as a signal to move. He started out with a gentle pace, not trying to hurt Seokjin, but he knew the latter wanted more. He thrusted in deep, making Seokjin tighten his grip on the blanket. He did this a couple of times, watching Seokjin's reaction, who looked like he really loved it. Suddenly, he sped up his pace, thrusting in hard and fast. Seokjin released a cry filled with pleasure, both his eyes and mouth widening from the thrusting.

"Oh god! Please-ah... do that again!" Seokjin managed to say through his panting. Hyosang was happy to oblige and repeated his actions, almost pulling out all the way and thrusted in hard and slow before speeding up again. "Shit, Hyosang-ah! That's t-too good!" Seokjin pressed his hand on Hyosang's chest, the latter took that as a sign that he was going deeper than Seokjin was used to. One look at Seokjin's face and he knew that what he was doing was driving him crazy. 

He took Seokjin's hand in his and leaned down to kiss the latter's lips. Seokjin moaned into the kiss as Hyosang continued to pound into him. He slowed down once more, leaning away from the kiss and looking down to watch what he was doing. One thrust at a time, he watched himself pushing his dick in and out of Seokjin's hole. He peeked up at Seokjin, who had his empty hand over half of his face as if he was hiding his reactions. Hyosang grabbed that hand and put it on the latter's erection. They began to stroke Seokjin's dick at the same pace as Hyosang's thrusts, who sped up just for this. Seokjin tightened his hand and arched his back. Hyosang could see that he was about to cum any minute.

"Oh my g-ah yes! Ah! H-Hyosang!" Seokjin repeated Hyosang's name as he was nearing his end. Hyosang smirked, enjoying the sight of Seokjin coming undone underneath him.

They continued their actions until Seokjin came onto his stomach. He released a scream, a sound that traveled straight to Hyosang's dick, making him cum as well. He came into Seokjin's hole, leaving him slightly hunched over and panting for a minute. Seokjin looked up at Hyosang's sweaty figure, a memory of the other night flashing through his head. He reached up and brought Hyosang down for a kiss. It was a simple and sweet kiss, as if Seokjin was telling Hyosang how much he liked him. When they released the kiss, Seokjin smiled.

"I'm so glad we did this. I don't have to deny that I liked this or that I like you anymore." Hyosang felt happy and replied with another kiss. This one was more passionate, but still sweet. It lasted longer than the other one, until they needed to breathe. "Uh, Hyosang?"

"Yeah?"

"You can pull out now.."

"Right."

  
**-Next Day-**

  
"Hi Hyung!!!!" Seokjin opened the door to see all his friends standing out there and a very excited Taehyung, who looked like he was itching to get inside.

"Come on in." The group casually strolled in, saying their 'Hellos' as they went by. Taehyung stayed by the front door, wanting to talk with Seokjin. The other two youngest stayed with him while the other three went to go say hello to Hyosang.

"So...." Taehyung started off, trying to urge Seokjin to spill everything.

"So?" 

"So, what happened? You know, after we last talked." Seokjin laughed nervously, kinda not ready to tell the young ones about what him and Hyosang were doing.

"Nothing.

"Liar!! Come on, I know something happened. Tell me, please?!" Taehyung clasped his hands together and put them under his chin, pouting slightly to hopefully to break Seokjin down. 

"What is he doing?" Jimin looked at Taehyung. Him and Jungkook were talking to each other and completely missed why Taehyung was being Taehyung.

"Seokjin won't tell me what happened between him and Hyosang." Taehyung said through his pout.

"Something happened between you two? I wanna know!!" Jungkook got excited and clasped his hands together too.

"Me too, I'm nosy, now tell us! Please?!" Jimin joined in with the other two and they all commenced with begging in unison. Seokjin put his hands on his cheeks and looked up, silently chanting 'Oh my god' to himself.

"Ah, simmer down you three. Seokjin's tired, he had a big day yesterday." Yoongi showed up outta nowhere and calmed the younger ones down. Seokjin snapped his neck his neck in Yoongi's direction who was smiling mischievously. 

"D-Did you..?" Seokjin stammered out in Hyosang's direction, who just chuckled nervously and smiled a bit.

"I kinda told them that we fucked." 

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" The younger three asked in unison. All three of their faces shocked but were ready to hear the details. Seokjin exhaled in defeat and turned away.

"Goodbye." He opened the front door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Did he just...?" Yoongi began to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the front door locking.

"He had his keys on him?" Hoseok pointed at the door as he asked his question.

"He didn't have shoes on..." Namjoon said as they all kept staring at the door.

"He'll be back. He'll get cold and hungry, he'll come back." Hyosang said calmly.

"You make him sound like a stray cat." Hoseok stated, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah, he is. I have all the food, he'll come back for it. Just wait here and corner him later." With that said, they all went to go sit in the living room and started watching TV, while Seokjin aimlessly walked around outside.

**Author's Note:**

> -Posted on AsianFanFics first-  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/835267/hidden-secret-jin-bts-2jin-toppdogg-seokjin-kidoh-kimseokjinhyosang  
> Originally posted: Oct. 3, 2014  
> Updated: Dec. 24, 2014


End file.
